Jealousy!
by TheRobot1
Summary: Jealousy!


Jealousy! Donita exclaimed "No Zach, you can't come with me!" *Back up 30 mins ago* Donita Donata was looking at herself in the mirror and saying "I can't wait to go my little trip. I have a mission. I have special plans for Martin and I. We will go on a boat ride, and he will be mine! "I can't wait for this trip! I'm so glad I fired Dabio, so he can't get in the way." Just then Zach arrived at her doorstep, but instead of knocking, he decided to listen in on her. He heard her say "I have a mission involving the Wild Kratts." "Wild Kratts." Zach said with excitement creeping in his face. "What kind of evil plans she has for the Wild Kratts?" He wondered. "With the Wild Kratts would she use bird feathers for a sweater? Fireflies for flashy earrings or wait, spiders for spinning wheels, for roller skates! That fierce and functional. Just the Zach burts in and comes rolling in the door on his knees. "Can I come with you?" Zach asked excitedly. "No." Donita said. "I want to come with you." Zach said. "No." said Donita. "Please can I come on your trip!" Zach asked. "No Zach, you can't come with me!" Donita exclaimed. "Please let me come with you." "No." Donita said. "Please, please, please! I won't take no for an answer!" Zach said with his hands folded jumping up and down. "Oh ok, ok." Donita said annoyedly. "Be here tomorrow morning, my jet leaves at 7:00 sharp!" "Ok." The next morning Zach arrives at Donita's place, waiting for her jet. Donita comes outside just before her smoking jet landed. "Right on time." She said to Zach and they entered. Donita looking dreamily out the window, thinking of her plans and Zach staring at her, but she's not paying Zach any attention. Zach is thinking of plans of his own. The jet ride is quick they will be landing soon. When the jet lands they check into a hotel, a small but nice hotel. Donita gets to her room and un-packs her bags. Zach gets to his room and thinks about his plans. The next day Donita video calls the Wild Kratts and says she will be visiting them later with no tricks up her sleeve but just to be nice. And they trust her, all except Aviva. "We've never known Donita to come to us when she wasn't up to anything. It's hard to believe she's not up to anything." Said Aviva. Later on Donita arrives at the tortuga, everyone greets her. She goes over to Martin "Come on in that room over there, this offer's just for you! Donita says seductively, but Martin thinks nothing of it. Aviva doesn't like it. They go into the next room. "You see Martino, I've discontinued my "Live Jewelery Of Nature" and focusing on a new angle. My to-be launched "Jewelry Of Nature" plant ingredient line, and I need a man like you inspire me, we will be going on trips to places that inspire me. With you and all places we'll be going to inspire me, there's no way I won't be able to come up with something! Donita says "Meet me at my boat tomorrow." "Ok" says Martin. Then she leaves the tortuga and everyone comes out. "I don't think you should be meeting Donita." Said Aviva. "It's fine, I believe she's truly being nice this time." Said Martin. The next day Martin and Donita are on her boat. As they're speeding passed the water Donita is looking outside her boat and says "Remember when I tried to make seahorse jewelery?" "Yes." Martin said. "I shouldn't have done that Donita said with a puppy dog face." "We'll it's forgiven." Said Martin "I like your new angle. I'm heading back to the tortuga." "Don't forget we meet again tomorrow." Donita said. It is the next day and Donita is in her hotel room and she is saying to herself "Can you believe, how good that went yesterday! Martin will be mine in no time!" Just now Zach burst into the room. "I hope you didn't here what I just said." Said Donita "I did." Said Zach " This is why I didn't want you to come out here with me." "I can't believe you came way out here for Martin! I can't believe you want a Wild Rat!" And FYI I came out here to make my interest known in you! I was gonna ask you out and everything!" Then Zach slams the door. And heads back to his room. "I will make Donita want me, I just gotta get rid of that Wild Rat!" The next day Zach stays in his room thinking of a plan. The next few days go by and Martin meets up with Donita everyday. "Martin. I don't think you should meet up with Donita anymore!" Aviva said " I think she's up to no good. Why does she want to meet up with you all the time. "Do you think i'm so stupid that I can't tell if Donita is up to something!" No, but I don't trust her and I think she's up to no good and as my boyfriend you should respect that! "Well I think you're wrong!" Martin meets with Donita at her jet meanwhile everyone else was at the tortuga. It was such a nice, warm day the tortuga crew locked up the tortuga and went outside. But Zach had hacked into the security system and snuck into the tortuga. He brought an ax and a sledgehammer with him and he started smashing the place! Meanwhile Martin was in the jet with Donita and Donita asks "When are you going to be my boyfriend?" Martin said "What, I'm not into you like that!?" "What, I know you like me, look at the last few days." "I was just being friendly and glad you stopped making jewelery out of animals, and I'm with Aviva and even if I wasn't I stil wouldn't feel as you were nothing more than a friend." "I never stopped making jewelery out of animals, I just wanted you to believe that, because I love you both. Can you leave my jet?" Donita asked Martin "Gladly." Back at the tortuga the Wild Kratts crew was headed back to the tortuga and they noticed Zach flying on one of the Zachbots. Just then Martin was coming back to the tortuga and Zach hit Martin on the head with a heavy metal object and carried him off. The whole team screamed no and they were running for him but he was flying and they couldn't catch him. "I know hangin' around Donita Donata was no good!" Said Aviva. The team went back to the tortuga and were astonished by the damage done. "I can't believe he messed with my computer systems!" Shouted Koki. "He broke my inventions!" Shouted Aviva. Jimmy said "I need your creature pod, Chris." Chris hands Jimmy his creature pod. "Samantha, Zach just snuck into the tortuga, broke everything and ran away with Martin, we gotta find him!" "I'm no good at fixing things but I am good at looking for people, I'll be over to help." Samantha comes over. "Let's fly the tortuga over to Zach's, the tortuga's flying mode is about the only thing Zach didn't destroy." Said Aviva. "Jimmy fly over there." Meanwhile Martin woke up not knowing where he was at. He was at Zach's new mansion, of course Zach couldn't take him to his old mansion or anywhere the Wild Kratts know he's at. Zach put a mind control helmet on Martin. "Now go get me a drink!" Zach said to Martin. They get to Zach's mansion. "He's not there." Said Aviva. Meanwhile Zach was complaining "Aw, I should have known, I should have known she likes Martin when she had that draco lizard fashion show!" "Wait." Said Samantha "We got to find clues, we can't just go searching for him. I've played videogames as a forensic investigator and I've even made a few of my own. Did you see which way did Zach go? Did he leave any footprints? Did he leave a cloud of smoke? C'mon guys in order to find him you gotta help me out, give me some clues. "Look! Aviva said. There is a faint cloud of smoke in th air! It's faint but we can see it! We've gotta hurry up before it's gone! Jimmy get in the tortuga and step on it! We've go no time to lose!" Zach was saying how elephants we're great digger and builders. "They're so great at digging and building, they can pick up big amounts of dirt at once. They're like construction workers, "That's it Zach Varmitech's line of Elephant Construction Workers. They don't have to pay a construction worker that live in their house and with my mind control helmets, they need no maintenance! Zachbots get me some elephants! Martin you will be one of my Zachbots and get me elephants too. And when I introduce my Elephant Construction Workers, you will be my spokesman! Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Zach laughed in an evil tone. "Martin, there's and elephant, go get it!" But Martin has trouble getting it, so Zach tells him to kick it and he does kick the elephant!" Back at the toruga Aviva was saying "Hurry!" "I can't the tortuga won't go any faster." Said Jimmy Z. Meanwile Zach is collecting elephants. Aviva sees Martin and asks "Is he collecting elephants!? She sees Zach and says "He is collecting elephants and so is Zach." They stop Zach and chase him with the tortuga, chasing him back to his mansion. "Wild Rats what are you doing here?" Said Zach "We know what your doing Zach. Aviva says "You've got Martin." Zach says "Yes, I do Wild Rats!" "First of all that's Wild Kratts, second that's my boyfriend, and third you better let him go!" Said Aviva "Why should I, whatcha gonna do about it!?" Right then and there Aviva and Samantha give Zach punches, nearly knocking him out. Koki runs over there and kicks Zach, just to make sure he won't get up and then she flies on Zach bot to save Martin, and she says Chris's line "To the Martin and creature rescue!" Jimmy and Chris keeps and eye on Zach. Koki gets Martin and takes the mind control helmet off him. Martin emerges with his hands in the air and said "Koki, I'm free!" "Good job Koki." says Chris and he kisses her on the cheek. Martin goes out and says now for your kind and sets the elephants free. Now they all walk back tortuga Chris's arm around Koki saying how proud he was of her and Martin apologizing to Aviva, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and didn't believe you. "It's all forgiven." Said Aviva. "I'm glad you forgave me." Said Martin. "And from now on I'll listen to whatever you say." 


End file.
